Merryweather
by maskedvigilanteprincess864
Summary: Merryweather is a cat with a problem. Macavity has taken over her tribe. She flees and finds sanctuary with the Jellicle cats. But just when she feels safe Macavity strikes again! Will she lose another home? Takes place slightly before and during the musical.
1. Chapter 1

Merryweather

A Cats Fan-fiction

Chapter One:

Rain poured down and lightning cracked across the sky. Through a dark alleyway a small figure darted taking cover wherever it could. Another flash of lightning revealed a young queen completely light yellow save for her two front paws which were a beautiful snowy white. The thing that mesmerized most however were her eyes. One was the deep blue of the ocean and the other a rich emerald green. But right now both were dialated with fear. She moved quickly looking over her shoulder every few steps. She slipped in a puddle and fell splattering her fur with mud. Frantically she scrambled to her feet a small whimper escaping from her lips, and continued to move.

Suddenly, she heard a yowl of delight behind. Heart pounding she spun around and to her horror saw a ginger and black tom with wild hair at the end of the alleyway. "Look boys I found her!", he hollered behind him. Terrified the young cat bolted. Only one thought was flitting her head. 'Someone help me!'

Meanwhile heading her way was a young tuxedo tom. With him were two almost identical cats that had black and white markings. All of them were surveying the surrounding streets with concern. "Are you sure this is the place?", Mr. Mistoffelees asked. "Positive.", Coricopat replied. Earlier that evening all three cats had gotten the feeling that they should be at a certain place that night. So they had snuck out of the junkyard they called home and set off to the alley in question. After a few minutes walking Mistoffelees heard a sound of rapid pawsteps and frantic gasps. "Hey guys, I thought I heard something.", he called but the older cats didn't seem to hear him. He turned and started to head towards the noise.

The small queen didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. It had been days since she had a proper meal or sleep. She could hear those wretched toms gaining on her. Desperate now, she turned a corner and to her horror found herself facing a dead-end. "No!", she whimpered. "No!" "AHA!", a triumphant voice said. Heart pounding she turned to face the speaker. The tom smirked down at her. "Thought you could escape us didn't you sweetheart.", he sneered. "The boss doesn't appreciate runaways." With that he grabbed her front leg and began to drag her back to the street. The cat struggled and kicked in a panic but it did her no good. The larger cat just tightened his grip on her. "You're not going to get away from me again sweetheart.", he snarled.

Strength almost gone the little cat lashed out with her hind leg and kicked him. The tom yowled and for a brief moment released her. She tried to scramble away again but before she could go far the tom was on her again. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!", he screeched. She dared a look at him and then seemed to shrink. His face was livid. "When I get you back to the tribe I'm gonna..." the cat never finished his sentence. At that moment there was a ZAP! The tom then fell over unconscious to the ground. Puzzled the queen looked up and saw a tuxedo tom smiling at her.

"Well, it's a good thing I showed up huh?", he said good-naturedly. The queen didn't say anthing,but just looked fearfully at him. The tom's expression changed. "It's alright. I won't hurt you.", he said kindly. In response the other cat dragged herself further back. The tom took a step towards her but then seemed to think better of it and stayed where he was. "Are there more of those cats around here?", he asked. The queen only managed a nod. "Then we should probably leave.", the tom replied. "They could show up any second."

Shakily the yellow cat got to her feet. She had made up her mind. She didn't know who this cat was but surely he couldn't be any worse than the ones she had run away from. She only managed a few steps before suddenly her legs gave out and she collasped. Fortunately the tom caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up. "I'm just uh going to carry you for now.", he said awkwardly. With that he turned and headed in the opposite direction. "My name's by the way.", he said. "What's your name?" The storm was finally showing signs of abating. The young cat thought for a moment. Should she tell this tom her name? After a bit her mind was made up. She was going to risk it. "Merryweather.", she said her voice barely audible. "My name is Merryweather."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Troubled dreams raged inside of Merryweather's mind. She saw herself still running through the rain all the while hearing her pursuers getting closer and closer. Just as she felt a paw grab her shoulder the dream jumped back to the fateful day when _he_ had taken over their tribe. She saw in vivid detail the tall ginger tom subduing the tribe's leader and claiming it for his own. Again the dream changed to the last time she saw her mother. A tall proud midnight queen her eyes the same shade of green as Merryweather's named Cleopatra had taken her daughter to the edge of the abandoned barnyard where her tribe resided. "Listen to me ! You must leave here! Find somewhere that'll be safe for you." "No I won't leave you!", she had protested. Her mother had only shoved her towards the entrance. "I can't go with you Merryweather. I must remain here and make sure that _fiend_ doesn't do more harm to our tribe. Goodbye..." the dream once again shifted. Merryweather gave a cry of horror. Her mother was in a corner in the loft of the barn and Macavity was advancing on her. "Where is she!",he nearly roared. Cleopatra looked frightened but defiant and said nothing. Macavity was getting closer to her. Merryweather wanted to scream for her mother to run, to pounce on Macavity and get him away from her,but she couldn't move. "TELL ME!", he screeched and hurled himself at her mother. "NOOOOOO!", Merryweather wailed.

Merryweather's eyes snapped open. It took a minute for her focus and found herself staring at cloudy gray sky. She turned onto her side and saw a variety of odd objects umbrellas,boxes,and other old stuff. 'Where I am?' she wondered. She had a brief memory of being carried into the junkyard and seeing the figures of other cats. Her thoughts then flew back to her mother. She hoped she was alright. "She will be.", Merryweather told herself sternly. "She's strong she can take anything that tom can dish out."

Merryweather was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't hear approaching pawsteps. "Oh, you're awake.", a cheerful matronly voice said tinged with relief. She twisted around and saw an older queen. She was a tabby with tiger stripes and leopard spots. It took a few moments for Merryweather to find her voice. "Who are you?", she asked. The cat smiled. "My name's Jennyanydots, and you are in the Jellicle junkyard." Hearing the word 'jellicle' Merryweather relaxed a little. Her mother had spoken well of them. She gave a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you ma'am.", she said doing her best to remember her manners. "My name is..." "Merryweather.", Jenny cut in. "I already know. Mr. Mistoffelees told us when he brough you here." Merryweather was suddenly aware of how thirsty she was and hungry. She told this to Jennyanydots. "I thought you would be. I made you some lunch. Come along."

After she had finished eating Merryweather decided she would go explore the junkyard. She wandered around but although she had their scents she saw no other cats. 'That's odd.', she thought. 'I could've sworn there had been more cats here.' At that moment she felt herself bump into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." she said automatically the felt her heart skip a beat as she realized who she walked into.

Mr. Mistoffelees had been busy pretending to hunt for mice when Merryweather walked into him. His suprise quickly changed into relief when he saw who it was. He had been worried about the small queen ever since he'd brought her back to his home. By the time they had gotten there Merryweather's fur had felt really warm and she was moaning a little. Obviously she had caught a cold. Jennyanydots and some of the other queens had then taken over the situation. Even though they were more than capable of taking care of Merryweather he still worried, but now he knew he shouldn't have been. Merryweather was clearly much better though she had a frail look about her and her bi-colored eyes looked slightly alarmed. He then realized she had been apoligizing. "Oh, it's alright. I'm really glad you're okay.", he said. She looked a bit relieved. "Thank you", she said then added "for saving me last night." He laughed. "Oh that. It was nothing." "No it wasn't.", Merryweather argued. "It was the bravest thing I'd ever seen." He felt his fur grow hot with embarresment. He wasn't used to receiving such compliments. He gave a nervous cough then changed the subject. "So... is there anything I can help you with?"

Merryweather hesistated apprehension crossing her face. "Well..." she began nervously. "I was just looking this junkyard and I can smell other cats, but I haven't seen any aside from you and that older queen." smiled assuringly. "Don't worry.", he said. "Most of the tribe are away visiting their human families, but I think the girls are still here." Merryweather gave him an intrigued look. "Can I meet them?", she asked. "Sure.", he replied. "They usually hang out by the old tire when they're here." He turned and started heading off in the direction of the tire. After a few steps he turned and asked, "Are you coming?" Merryweather nodded and followed. As they walked couldn't help thinking,'She's such a sweet cat, but how will she react if she ever finds out the truth about me?'


End file.
